The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With the rapid development of electronic and communication technologies, a variety of wireless communication services based on wireless networks have been provided. Accordingly, services provided by mobile communication systems based on wireless communication networks have evolved from voice services to multimedia services that transmit various data such as packet data.
Among a variety of wireless Internet services using mobile communication terminals, a location based service (LBS) has attracted much attention due to the wide application and convenience thereof. LBS is a communication service that determines a location of a mobile communication terminal, such as a portable phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), and provides additional information related to the determined location.
Positioning technologies for providing the LBS may be classified into a network based positioning technology, a handset based positioning technology, and a hybrid positioning technology. Specifically, the network based positioning technology detects a location by way of software using a radiowave environment, which is a cell radius of a base station in a mobile communication network, in order to determine a location of a mobile communication terminal. The handset based positioning technology uses a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver mounted on a mobile communication terminal in order to determine a location of a mobile communication terminal. The hybrid positioning technology is a combination of the network based positioning technology and the handset based positioning technology.
Among these positioning technologies, the network based positioning technology is widely used in a shadow region where the GPS radiowave does not propagate. However, the positioning performance of the network based positioning technology may be degraded by relay environments or the like. In addition, since base stations are not densely installed, the network based positioning technology may not accurately determine the locations.
On the other hand, as bridge-type transportable access points, such as Egg of KT, are gradually distributed, positioning error is caused in the handset based positioning technology. That is, the accurate positioning of the access points based on the handset based positioning technology is not achieved, resulting in degradation in the reliability of the positioning.